


Apples & Pairs, Mazes & Marriage

by MuireannK



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apples, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuireannK/pseuds/MuireannK
Summary: When Valentina Everhart's brother, Leo, abdicates, she suddenly finds herself the Crown Princess of Cordonia. Sounds great, but there’s one teeny, tiny problem. She now has to find a husband before she ascends the throne.She finds herself thrown into an archaic contest with various eligible men vying to win her hand. They include her best friend Maxwell Beaumont, who definitely doesn’t see her that way (right?), Liam Rys, the ex who broke her heart, the insufferable Lord Neville Vancoeur, and Drake Walker, the brooding American commoner she meets at her NYC bachelorette party.With friends to help her, frenemies to antagonise her, and overbearing parents to appease, who knew being a Princess could be so complicated?TRR flipped and mushed around. MC's the Princess. MC/Liam, MC/Maxwell, MC/Drake.
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 13





	1. Last Taste of Freedom

**Last Taste of Freedom**

“So, how do I look as a brunette?” Val asked sceptically as she finished pinning the wig in place. She’d never done anything so drastic with her appearance before. Her Dad had always made it clear that dying her hair was _not an option_. Even during her most rebellious phases, all she’d been able to get away with was wearing neon nail polish or navy mascara.

“Let me pencil your eyebrows,” Hana replied with a smile. “They’re too pale now.” Hana meticulously applied brown eyebrow pencil to her best friend’s brows. “ _Perfect_ , you look like a different woman.”

“Oui,” agreed Kiara with a grin. “Nobody will recognise you.”

“ _I_ barely recognise you,” said Penelope. “Can I wear a wig too?”

“I don’t think you’re quite as recognisable as Val is, Penny,” Hana replied kindly. 

The four friends were flopping in a sprawling, luxurious Manhattan hotel suite. Clothes, shoes and bags were scattered around Val’s room. The room of _Crown Princess Valentina Agatha Annalisa Everhart of Cordonia_.

Penelope sighed, sadly holding up a plastic tiara and a pink, satin sash. “And you really don’t want to wear any of the bachelorette party things?”

“Penny, you know my Dad only agreed to this if I went undercover. Wearing a pink sash and a flashing tiara might not be quite the incognito look he had in mind.” Val swatched some lipstick, trying to figure out what shade would go with her new wig. “Besides, I have enough tiaras at home.”

“Poor little Princess,” said Kiara teasingly.

“I’ll swap, Kiki. You can be the Princess, and you can get married by the end of the year.”

Kiara shook her head sympathetically. “Hard pass.”

Penelope was still looking sadly at the bachelorette party items. “Wait, Val, can I pretend to be the bachelorette?” She looked tentatively around at her friends. 

Hana and Val exchanged a quick glance. “Actually,” said Hana thoughtfully, “that might not be a bad idea. If everyone’s attention is on Penny, it’ll be easier for Val to go unnoticed.”

Penelope’s face lit up. “You really don’t mind, Val?”

Val nodded. “Be my guest.” 

As Penelope enthusiastically draped the _Bride_ sash over her dress and donned the plastic tiara, Val crossed over to the window, feeling a thrill of excitement as she gazed out at the New York skyline. With her disguise in place, she was itching to get out and explore the city. Well, the bits of the city her protective father, King Constantine, had agreed that she could visit. 

“Wait…” said Penelope in confusion. “Who am I marrying?”

Kiara shook her head fondly. “It’s a fake engagement, Pen. You can pick whoever you like.” 

Penelope promptly blushed. All of the friends could guess who she would pick as her fake fiancé. 

Val smoothed down her navy skater dress. It was casual enough for a morning of sightseeing, but also appropriate for the posh lunch venue her father had arranged. “Ladies, there is a _Sex and the City_ locations tour with our names on it.”

Kiara shook her head. “You know, for a crown princess, you spend a lot of time watching DVDs.”

“We can’t all be polymaths, Kiki. I need something to distract me from my impending matrimony.” Val’s face fell. She tried to joke about her situation, but with the start of the social season just days away, it was becoming less and less effective.

Hana squeezed her best friend’s hands. “Don’t think about all that today, Val. We’re going to make this day perfect.”

“And everyone remember,” said Kiara. “For twenty-four hours, Val is _Valerie,_ a European socialite, and _Penny_ is getting married.”

Val slipped on a pair of wedges. “Well, _Valerie_ is so ready to go out on the town. I am making the most of a day in New York without Mara breathing down my neck."

***

The four friends had an amazing morning. King Constantine had forbidden his daughter from visiting any of the major tourist attractions. Instead, they just soaked up the atmosphere, taking silly photos and watching the world go by. 

As they ate lunch at a fancy hotel, Kiara suddenly put her fork down, staring intently at her phone. “Ohh! _Trend_ has finally published profiles of all your suitors.” She coughed. "I mean _Princess_ _Valentina's_ suitors."

Val’s stomach lurched. “How bad is it?”

“So,” said Kiara, scrolling through the list, “let’s review the contenders. First up, we have my brother Zeke.” She shook her head. 

“Lovely, but shy,” said Hana kindly. “I’m not sure he’d want to be King.”

“He doesn’t,” said Kiara definitively. “Our parents just didn’t give him a choice in the matter.” She squeezed Val’s hand. “Don’t worry, Val. I’m definitely not expecting you to marry him.”

Hana looked at her phone. “Next up, Lord Tariq.”

Val shook her head, taking a comforting sip of her cup of Earl Grey. “Nope. He’d take all of my wardrobe space.”

“How about Lord Neville Vancoeur?” Kiara asked with a smirk. 

“Never speak to me again, Kiki.”

The friends sipped their tea in silence for a moment. They all knew that the next two suitors were the elephants in the room. 

Kiara was the bravest. “Okay, so then there’s Maxwell Beaumont. How would you feel about marrying your best guy friend, Val?”

Val sighed, trying not to notice that Penelope was staring sadly down at her sandwiches. “It’s really awkward that he has to represent House Beaumont. We all thought it would be Bertrand."

"Does anyone know why he dropped out?" Penelope asked quietly.

Val shook her head. "Not even Max knows."

“ _And_ you used to have a thing for Bertrand,” said Kiara with a grin.

Val rolled her eyes. “I did not! He’s Leo’s best friend. That’s all!”

“You did say his eyebrows were sexy,” said Hana with a smile.

“I was a teenager!” Val said defensively. “Look, it’s a _normal_ thing to crush slightly on your older brother’s friends. That is _normal_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, _Valerie_ ,” Kiara laughed.

“How do you feel about Maxwell taking Bertrand’s place?” Hana asked tentatively. 

“You know me and Max. We’re like that.” Val crossed her index and middle fingers tightly. “But we’re just friends, and we all know the problem with Max.”

“You don’t know where he’s been?” Kiara asked with a smirk.

Val snorted. “No, I know _exactly_ where he’s been, and the answer is _everywhere_.” Val felt a twinge of guilt as she looked at Penelope’s sad expression. Penelope had had a thing about Maxwell for years, but it was never reciprocated. 

“Which leaves… Liam Rys,” said Hana quietly, gently putting her hand on Val's arm. 

“Ughh.” Liam was her first love. They’d dated for three years, back when she’d been the spare, not the heir, and she had more freedom to actually date. Then he’d broken up with her in their final year of college, after his father had suddenly died. 

“Did you know Liam would be one of the suitors?” Penelope asked curiously. 

“Liam ‘I’m Sorry I Need Some Space Oh Wait Now I’m Sleeping With Your Arch Nemesis Olivia’ Rys?” Val glowered into her teacup. “Yes, I knew he’d be a suitor. Nothing like years of simmering resentment as a basis for a marriage.”

“When did you last see him?” Kiara asked gently.

“I’ve seen him a few times at various functions. I last _spoke_ to him five years ago. He’s been working in New York since he graduated.”

“We might bump into him!” Penelope said eagerly, glancing around as if expecting to find Liam sat at the next table.

Val shook her head. “I’m guessing he’s already flown to Cordonia. Don’t forget the whole charade kicks off in two days.”

Kiara put her phone down. “So, that’s the list. Who’s your favourite?”

Val groaned. “I mean, probably Max? At least we’re close. Dad’s really not keen though.”

“Because of his reputation?”

“ _Exactly_. And it would be super awkward having to, ahem, _produce heirs_.” She shook her head. “At least we could laugh about it, but I’d feel bad for him. Max doesn’t see me that way.”

“What does your step-mother think?” Hana asked tentatively. “I imagine Regina has strong opinions.”

Val stabbed at her salad. “She’s all about Neville or Liam.”

“Better Neville than Liam, right?”

Val shook her head and smiled in spite of herself. “Kiki, I swear….”

“Where are we going next?” Penelope asked, eager to change the subject.

“Shopping!”

***

After dropping their many purchases off at the hotel, swapping into heels, and, in Penelope’s case, facetiming her poodles, the four friends set off for dinner. They’d drunk a few bottles of champagne in the hotel room, so they were relaxed and giggly.

“Look, I know this is a slightly risque suggestion,” said Val. “But why don’t we find somewhere for dinner that isn’t…” she lowered her voice, “a five start restaurant.”

“But we have a _reservation_ ,” said Penelope in horror. “ _Les Frères Heureux_ is very exclusive.”

“It was also chosen by my Dad,” said Val sadly. She looked at her friends pleadingly. “Can’t we rip up the rule book for one night? Find somewhere that _we_ want instead?”

Hana linked her arm through Val’s. “Of course we can! What would you like to eat?”

“I don’t know,” Val replied honestly. “Oh, wait! Can we go somewhere that does good milkshakes?”

“Googling now,” said Kiara. “Hmm, we’re not many blocks away from a place called _Smokin’ Shakes_. How does that sound? It’s a burger bar, and they apparently have twenty-four different types of milkshake, including twelve alcoholic ones.”

“You can have alcoholic milkshakes?” Penelope asked, her eyes widening. “That’s where I want to go for my fake bachelorette party!”

Rolling her eyes, Kiara called the burger place. She hung up the call triumphantly. “I’ve booked us a table in an hour's time. Why don’t we go and check out Times Square, then head over there?”

“This is going to be an adventure!” Penelope said excitedly. “Ohh, now it’s dark, I can turn the flashing lights on my tiara on.”

***

An hour later they headed to _Smokin’ Shakes_. As they got to the door, Val’s phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID with a sinking feeling. _Dad_. 

“You three go on ahead,” she said quickly. “I’ve got to take this call.” Hana gave her a sympathetic smile. 

As the others headed inside the dark bar, Val answered her phone. “Dad. Hi…”

“Why did you miss your reservation at _Les Frères Heureux_?” It was as she’d suspected. He sounded angry. _Really angry_. 

“Oh, we just fancied going somewhere different.”

“That restaurant was cleared by Mara and Bastien. You know I only approved of your little spree on the condition that you’d abide by certain rules.”

“Dad! You don’t need to worry. We’re--”

“Text Mara the details of where you’ll be eating, and ensure that you’re back at the Hotel by midnight. You know the social season start--”

“Sorry, Dad. Terrible signal. Got to go.” She hung up, ignoring his subsequent calls. 

_How dare he_? She thought, anger and resentment coursing through her. She was on the verge of giving up _everything_ for Cordonia, and he wouldn’t even let her enjoy her last days of freedom in peace. She was definitely not going to text Mara anything, and she definitely, definitely wasn’t going to be back at the hotel by midnight. Feeling a rush of defiance, she took out her phone.

 **Valentina:** Max, I’ve gone rogue in NYC. If I text you an address, can you find me the nearest good club?

He replied almost immediately. She didn’t need to ask why he was still awake. It was a Friday night. 

**Maxwell** : You’ve rebelled!? 😱 Leo will be proud! (I’m proud). Share your location and I’ll work my magic. 

**Valentina** : Done. Please don’t tell anyone or I’ll have you locked in a tower. 

**Maxwell** : Y’know, you’d better not talk to me like this when we’re married 😉

 **Valentina** : You are so not funny. 

Quickly shoving her phone back into her bag, she took a deep breath and pushed open the bar door. The lighting was atmospheric. Loud music played. She looked around for her friends and spotted them sitting at a booth in the corner. She slid into the spare seat next to Hana, picking up the menu. 

It was the type of place that served world famous milkshakes, the kind you’d post all over Pictagram. Val wasn’t really meant to have a Pictagram account. Ever since Leo’s account had been leaked to the press, along with the photos of him playing strip Twister at a Beaumont Bash, there’d been a firm ban on social media usage for the royal siblings. 

Penelope was excitedly watching people’s orders go past. Her eyes lit up when they saw towering milkshakes topped with cupcakes and cotton candy pass by.

“We are going to end up eating a year's worth of sugar,” said Kiara anxiously. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Hana cheerfully. “Val’s right. It’s fun to have a change from Michelin star cuisine. I’m not sure what a deluxe burger is, but I’m excited to find out.”

Val’s phone buzzed with a message.

 **Maxwell** : You want to go to Kismet. It’s nearby and amazing.

 **Valentina** : Awesome, thank you!

When she looked up from her phone, the waiter had already arrived to take their order. She glanced up and met his eyes.

_Whoa_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very random idea I had when I set myself the challenge of trying to write something in the third person (which really scares me). I have absolutely no idea where I’m going with this or even what to call it 😂 Still, it was fun to write something with a female friendship group.


	2. The Princess and the Pauper

The waiter was _really_ cute. He was tall, with dark hair and striking brown eyes. Val felt herself blushing, wondering if her long brunette wig would do anything to conceal it. He seemed to notice her too, that or he was staring because her wig looked ridiculous. His eyes were certainly locked on hers. 

After a noticeable pause, he cleared his throat. “Anyway, ladies, my name is Drake. I’ll be taking care of you this evening. Can I take your orders?”

The others instinctively looked to Val to order first, but she quickly turned to Penelope. “Penny, it’s your party. You should go.” 

Penelope’s eyes lit up. “It _is_ my party! Please may I have two frosted vodka cupcake cream shakes and a deluxe burger?”

Drake scribbled down their orders. “Now, let me go and get your drinks. Be right back.”

As he moved away toward the bar, Kiara examined Val with an amused smile. “You were totally checking out the waiter.”

“I was not.” Val knew that she sounded like a petulant child caught stealing cookies. 

“You were,” said Penelope, adjusting her _Bride_ sash, “and you went all pink.”

_"Thanks_ , Penny.” Val wondered why she’d suddenly lost all of her powers of subtlety. She’d had literally _years_ of training in how to conceal her emotions and keep her cool. Maybe it was a product all of the champagne and the heady rush of rebelling against her father. 

Hana seemed to read her friend’s mind. “Well, there’s absolutely no harm in _Valerie_ thinking he’s attractive.” She gave Val a reassuring smile.

“His uniform is ugly though,” said Penelope, screwing up her nose. “That apron is a truly terrible shade of orange.”

“Shhh,” said Kiara. “He’s coming back.”

Val noticed that Drake's eyes lingered on her as he put five towering milkshakes down on the table. She didn't need her training in interpreting body language to know that he was at least intrigued by her. 

“Do you live here?” Penelope asked him eagerly. 

He raised an eyebrow. “The bar? No.”

“I’m getting married!” Penelope said cheerfully, taking a long sip of her shake.

“Congratulations,” he replied politely. It was obvious that he was used to dealing with overexcited customers. 

Her eyes lit up. “We should get some wine!" She looked eagerly around at her friends before turning back to Drake. "Do you have a wine list?”

Drake stroked the back of his neck with his pen. “We’ve got a decent house red.”

“ _House_ red?” Penelope asked in confusion. “What’s that?”

His lips quirked slightly. “It’s wine. It also comes in white.”

Val knew that he was somewhere between annoyed and amused. “We’ll take a bottle of each, please,” she said quickly. He smiled at her as he headed off back toward the bar.

"Val is crushing on the waiter,” Penelope said loudly. 

“Penny, _please,_ keep your voice down,” Val pleaded. 

“It’s my bachelorette party, and I’ll yell if I want to.”

“She’s gone mad with power,” said Kiara, shaking her head in amusement.

Penelope responded by letting off a confetti cannon, which coated both them and the table in copious amounts of glitter.

Blushing at the sparkly mess Penelope had created, Val caught Drake’s eye across the bar. He was watching them in bemusement. 

***

By the time they finished eating, the bar was getting ready to close. Drake and Val had been shooting occasional glances at each other all evening.

“You should invite him to the club with us,” Hana suggested encouragingly, shattering any illusions Val held that she’d been subtle. 

“What! No! I can’t do that. I’m about to get married!”

Hana smiled fondly. “ _Princess_ _Valentina_ is about to get married. I’m pretty sure that _Valerie_ is young, free and single.”

Kiara nodded. “Besides, it looks like this place is closing soon. He might be free to join us.” She gave Val an encouraging smile. “This is your last night of freedom. There’s no harm in buying him a drink.”

“Do it.” Penelope said eagerly. “I order you as the bride!”

“If I ask him to come with us, will you stop shouting?”

Penelope shrugged. “Maybe.”

Val slid over to the bar, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. The rush of freedom must have gone to her head. She had _never_ asked a man out for a drink before. Taking a deep breath, she gently tapped Drake on the shoulder.

“I think we’re about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you, and to apologize. I know we kept you late and my friends, err, threw glitter confetti everywhere.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll cope with sweeping up the glitter.” He shook his head wearily. “You should see some of the groups we get in here.” He glanced towards the door where the others were making their way outside. “Your friend seems really excited to be getting married.”

“She’s definitely excited… and I’m glad to hear we’re not the worst customers you’ve ever had.” Val took another deep breath. “If you don’t have any plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink? We’re about to go to a club.”

“Oh? Which one?”

“Kismet? Apparently it's nearby.”

He gave a low whistle. “It’s definitely nearby, but it’s not going to be a cheap night.”

Val felt herself blushing again. “That’s not a problem. We’re pulling out the stops for… for Penny’s bachelorette party.”

“And you _really_ want to buy me a drink?”

“Absolutely.” She felt self-conscious and awkward in an unfamiliar way. This was new territory for her. As a Princess, she never had to approach guys. She usually had the opposite problem of politely dealing with smarmy creeps who liked the idea of marrying royalty. 

Drake considered for a moment, clearly trying not to smile. “Sure! Let me finish up here, and I’ll meet you out the front.”

Val felt a flutter of excitement. As she turned toward the door, Drake called out to her.

"Wait, I don't know your name."

She turned back with a smile. "It's _Valerie_." Gazing into his brown eyes, she felt guilty about the necessary lie.

***

She rejoined her friends outside the bar, taking a moment to reapply her lipstick and check that the wig still looked okay. 

Hana smiled curiously at her. “Well?”

Val couldn’t suppress a grin. “He’s going to join us. He'll be out in a minute."

“Whoo!” Penelope said excitedly, staggering slightly into Kiara, who steadied her. “We have a tour guide!”

"Mon dieu, Penny," said Kiara. "That was right in my ear."

Drake emerged shortly afterwards. He’d changed into dark jeans and a white tee shirt, with a light denim shirt thrown over the top. 

“The waiter is hot!” Penelope said exuberantly. She’d definitely had the most to drink, having taken her role of fake-bachelorette a little too seriously. 

“Penny!” Val said reproachfully. “Drake’s standing right here. I doubt he wants to be referred to as _the_ _waiter_.” She did agree though. _He was hot._ Val knew from the expression on Kiara's face that she was thinking the same thing.

“Sorry, Drake,” Penelope said with a blush.

He shrugged. “No worries. I won’t tell your fiancé.”

“I don’t think he’s the jealous type,” said Kiara. Penelope glared at her. 

"Let me introduce you to everyone," said Val with a smile.

***

Kismet was only a short walk away, so there wasn’t much time to chat. Still, Val noticed that Drake fell casually into step beside her, making small talk about the club and area. When they arrived at Kismet, he clearly knew the guy on the door. They were ushered in immediately, skipping the long queue.

“That was smooth,” said Val. 

Drake shrugged. “We're old friends.”

Kismet was extremely busy. The dance floor was crowded, and the music was so loud that they had to shout to be heard. Hana immediately took Kiara and Penelope’s hands and happily led them out onto the dance floor. 

“Let me get you that drink,” said Val. She stood politely at the bar, finding herself repeatedly jostled by drunken patrons. 

Drake watched her curiously. “Let me get this.” He leaned confidently forward on the bar, quickly getting a bartender’s attention. He turned to Val. "What are you drinking?"

"I'll have a glass of champagne."

Drake ordered the champagne and a double whiskey.

Val raised an eyebrow. “You don’t mess around, do you?”

“Never.”

"Let me pay." She made sure to cover the name on her card as she swiped it. “Shall we sit down?”

They slid into a booth. It was a good distance from the dancefloor, so it was possible to just about have a conversation without shouting at each other. 

Drake examined her thoughtfully, taking a sip of his whiskey. “You don’t spend much time in busy bars do you?”

Val felt herself blushing again. She couldn't remember the last time she'd blushed so much. “What gave it away?”

“You’re so polite. You’d have stood there all night.”

She nodded. “It’s fair to say I haven’t done much partying since my college days.”

“Thanks for the whiskey. I guess this makes us even for the glitter.”

“Hmm… you’re right." She looked at him mischievously. "Now I’ll have to find some other excuse to get you to stay.”

A hint of a blush crept into _his_ cheeks. “You don’t need an excuse. Turns out… I’m having fun.”

Val sipped her champagne. “So, what’s it like working at the bar?"

He frowned. “It’s not my dream job if that’s what you’re asking. I work it to pay the bills.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply…”

“No, it’s okay.” He sipped his drink. “I guess I’m kind of weird about it. People like to make assumptions.” Val liked his defensive demeanor. It was a refreshing change to the fawning, charming men at court.

“How long have you lived in New York?” She asked curiously.

"Six years. I moved here after graduating college. Have you been here long?"

Val shook her head. "It's a flying visit for the bachelorette party. What did you study at college?”

He smiled somewhat wistfully. “Environmental Studies. I specialized in conservation.”

“That’s… an interesting choice for someone working in a city.”

He shrugged. “What can I say? My mom owns a ranch in Texas. I was an outdoorsy kid. I’ve always loved nature."

Val nodded enthusiastically. "Me too. Do you have any pets?"

He shook his head. "My apartment doesn't allow them. I have a horse on my mom's ranch. I visit when I can. What about you? Any pets?"

"Only my horses."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "You have multiple horses?"

"Oh, yeah," she said awkwardly. "It's not that uncommon where I live."

“You’re from Europe, right?”

“I’m guessing my lack of American accent was a bit of a giveaway?”

“Something like that.” He moved slightly closer to her. She could smell his cologne and the smoky scent of the whiskey. It was obvious from the way his eyes lingered on her that he was attracted to her. 

Val swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. It had been a long time since she'd felt this drawn to anyone. “So… what brought you to New York?”

He paused for a moment before answering. “My ex. She had her heart set on living in New York. It was always her dream, and I was happy to go along with it.” Val could sense from his tone that the relationship had ended badly. 

“How long ago did you break up?” She asked gently.

“Almost a year." He shrugged. "I guess I’ve been taking some time to figure out what I’m going to do next. Now I'm not committed to her shiny New York dreams." He didn’t exactly sound bitter, but there was certainly a hint of resigned sadness.

"Any ideas?"

He nodded. "I'm saving up to travel. I want to see the world before I settle down and help my mom on the ranch." He looked at Val wistfully. "I'd love to see Europe... My sister lives in Paris and I want to visit her." He sipped his drink. "Hell, I want to see _everywhere_. I just want to live each day to the fullest. To get out there and find some meaning in my life." He ran a hand through his hair. "Do I sound like a massive idiot?"

Val shook her head earnestly. "No, I admire you. I think it's brilliant that you're pursuing your dreams." She sighed. "I mean, look at me. I've come all the way to New York and haven't even seen the _one_ thing I really wanted to."

He looked at her curiously. "What's that?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

He nodded.

"I really wanted to see the Statue of Liberty." She couldn't tell him that she wasn't allowed to visit the major tourist attractions, so she invented an excuse. "There just wasn't time with the bachelorette party."

Drake smiled sympathetically. "Honestly, it's not all that great. It's just a big statue." He sipped his drink. “I feel like we've talked too much about me. What did _you_ study?”

“International Relations.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Interesting choice. Do you want to go into politics?” 

“Not exactly.” Val knew this conversation could quickly slide into dangerous territory. She’d promised both her father and Mara that she wouldn’t reveal her identity, so she followed Mara’a advice: stick as close to the actual facts as possible without giving too much away.

In search of a distraction, Val looked out at the dance floor. Hana, Penelope and Kiara were dancing enthusiastically with two guys. 

“Your friends seem to be having fun.”

“I’m glad. They deserve to have a nice evening.”

Val's phone buzzed. She quickly glanced down at it.

**Maxwell** : I'm off to bed. Don't do anything I wouldn't Beloved Future Spouse 😝

Val tried not to snort. There was _very_ little that Maxwell wouldn't do. She wondered why he was going to bed so late. It was a bit close to the start of the social season for pulling all-nighters. 

"Are you the maid of honour?" Drake asked curiously.

Val looked up at him in surprise. "What makes you ask that?"

"You just seem very focused on making sure your friends have a good time." He shrugged and sipped his drink. “So, what did you do with your international relations degree?”

_Damn, another awkward question_. “I’m in diplomacy.” She was too relaxed and tipsy to concoct a better answer.

He looked impressed. “Aren’t you quite young for a politician?”

She laughed wryly. “You’d be surprised.”

His brow furrowed. “I’m beginning to think you’re a secret agent." He leaned closer to her with an infuriatingly sexy grin. "I promise I haven't committed any heists recently."

Val took a long sip of her drink, hoping she was about to do the right thing. There was just something about this guy that made her want to be honest with him. 

“The thing is, Drake, it’s not actually Penny’s bachelorette party… It’s mine.”

His eyes widened in confusion. “But she’s wearing all of that bride stuff…”

“Yeah, I refused to wear it.”

He leaned away from her. “Great. Am I about to be punched by your jealous fiance?"

She shook her head. "No, there's no risk of that."

Drake drained his whiskey glass. “Look, it's been really great talking to you... but I'm not interested in being your final fling. That's not my scene." He made a move to stand up. 

Val put a hand on his arm, feeling a tingle at the contact. “It isn’t like that," she said quietly.

He looked at her intently. “What is it like then?”

If Val wasn't so used to controlling her emotions, she knew she could have cried. “The thing is… I don’t know who I’m marrying. I only know that I have to select a husband by the end of the year.”

He looked at her in unsurprising disbelief, his expression somewhere between astonishment and concern. “Are you in some kind of a cult? Or is this a reality TV thing?"

She shook her head. “No, no. I’m the--”

He cut her off, a look of incredulous realisation dawning on his face. “Wait… you’re the Crown Princess of Cordonia, aren’t you?”

Val’s eyes widened in astonishment. “How did you know that?”

Drake sighed wearily. “I’ll go and get us some more drinks. Let’s just say, we have a mutual acquaintance.”


	3. Our Mutual Friend

Drake moved purposefully toward the bar, running a hand through his hair. _Of course_ she was a fucking princess. It made sense really. There’d been something slightly off about the whole evening. He’d ignored his misgivings, because she had nice eyes and a pretty smile, and whenever she looked at him he felt like the only man in the room.

While the bartender prepared the drinks, he quickly took out his phone for some stealthy googling: _Crown Princess of Cordonia_ _._ Sure enough, image after image of Valerie appeared in the search results. Except it turned out she wasn’t _Valerie_ , she was _Valentina_. She was also apparently a blonde, so she must be wearing a wig. He thought her hair looked a bit too perfect. 

He quickly scrolled through some of the numerous news articles about her. They were almost all about her brother’s abdication and Cordonia’s forthcoming “social season”. He gave a derisive snort. What kind of stupid concept was a social season? He’d always thought Cordonia sounded like something out of a Christmas movie rather than the real world: pretty on the surface, dystopian nightmare underneath. 

The bartender put the drinks down in front of him. Drake paid and quickly slipped his phone away. As he made his way back across the club, he spotted Valerie’s, _Valentina’s,_ friends on the dancefloor, surrounded by a small group of guys. It was hardly surprising. They were all gorgeous. He wondered if they all had titles too. They were probably all Duchesses and ladies. He shook his head wearily. _How the other half lived_. 

He slid back into the booth, taking the seat opposite Val and sliding a drink across to her. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Kir Royale?”

He shrugged. “It seemed an appropriate choice,” he lowered his voice, “ _Valentina_.”

“Please just call me Val.” She took a sip of her drink, surveying him curiously. “So… We have a mutual friend?”

He took a sip of his whiskey. It was good. It had better be for the amount he’d paid for it. “Something like that… I know a guy named Liam Rys.” She was good at hiding her emotions, but she wasn’t perfect. He could tell by the way her forehead twitched ever so slightly that his name had provoked a strong reaction. 

She took a long sip of her drink. “Let me guess. You’re best friends?”

Drake snorted. “Liam Rys my best friend? Yeah, _no…_ Definitely not.” A hint of a smile had crept over Val’s face. He took a sip of his drink. “We met through my ex, they worked at the same law firm. We have plenty of mutual friends, so I saw quite a lot of him until my breakup with Erin.” 

“So you haven’t seen him recently?”

Drake grimaced. “I saw him last week actually. I got dragged along to his leaving party. _That’s_ how I guessed who you were. He was telling us all about Cordonia’s King selection process thing…”

“It doesn’t sound like you two are close?”

“You could say that... To be blunt, I think he's a conceited ass.” _Sure, Liam could be charming and witty, but he was also entitled and arrogant._ “Erin and her colleagues all adored him, thought he walked on water. I didn’t really see the appeal.” Drake knew that on some level he was probably jealous. _Everyone_ had fawned over Liam Rys: Erin, all their mutual friends, hell, even Savannah the couples of times they’d met. He sipped his drink and looked at Val apologetically. “Sorry, I should probably be nicer if you’re literally going to marry the guy.” 

She waved a hand. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. He and I are not on good terms. We had a bad breakup about six years ago.” She sipped her drink. “Although social season protocol means I don’t get exclusive final say. If he’s the suitor my parents and the press prefer, I may not have much choice about marrying him.” She sighed, glancing away from him toward the dance floor. 

Drake looked at her sadly. He could tell that she was trying to be pragmatic and nonchalant, but the sigh betrayed her true feelings. “You know that’s really fucked up, right?” 

She laughed sadly, meeting his eyes. “It’s tradition, and it’s not something I can change.” 

Drake nodded. "Well, Liam seemed pretty confident about his chances.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You know I haven’t even spoken to him in five years?”

“He made it sound like you were childhood friends and that the whole social season thing was pretty much a formality.”

Her eyes blazed. “Did he now?”

“Sorry,” said Drake. “I’m not the best person to ask. My friends think he’s great.” He sipped his whiskey. “I’ve never understood Liam. It sounds like he owns some massive estate in Cordonia, so why was he even working for a law firm?”

“Liam decided he wanted some 'real world experiences' before settling down in Cordonia. His uncle Cyrus has been managing their estate while Liam’s been living in New York.” She sipped her drink. “Now he’s returning to Cordonia to take control of the duchy.”

“I see.” Drake didn’t see. All this stuff about nobles and duchies was completely out of his comfort zone. “So, what happens if you don’t marry Liam? Are any of the other options better?”

She took a thoughtful sip of her drink. “One of my best friends is a suitor.”

Drake wondered why he felt a twinge of envy for the suitors of a woman he was never going to see again. “Do you see him that way?”

She shook her head. “No. Don’t get me wrong. He’s a great guy, but we’ve never seen each other that way.”

Drake looked at her sympathetically. “So your best bets for a husband are your ex-boyfriend or a guy you don’t have romantic feelings for?”

She nodded. “Something like that, yes. I mean, there are three other guys too.” She gave a small shrug that seemed too forced to be truly nonchalant. “Maybe one of them will take me by surprise.”

“You don’t sound particularly optimistic?”

“It is what it is.”

Drake frowned. “I don’t get it. You _have_ to marry one of these guys, just because they happen to be from the right families?”

“Yes.”

“What if you don’t like any of them?”

“It’s expected that I’ll put my personal feelings aside.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “That’s insane. You know that, right?”

She met his eyes, her expression resolute. “I know it might sound strange, but it’s a constitutional requirement before I can take the throne... It’s what I need to do for _Cordonia,_ so I’m going to do it. It’s as simple as that.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat up a little straighter. “Anyway, I’m _not_ going to think about all that tonight.” 

“One last night of freedom?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you earlier. My father and bodyguard were adamant that I needed to keep my identity concealed.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I get why. It can’t be easy being literal royalty. Hell, the paparazzi would sometimes photograph Liam, and he was just what, a Lord?”

“A Duke, yes.”

Drake felt a stab of guilt for interrogating her about her forthcoming marriage when she was meant to be out enjoying herself. “Look, I’m really sorry if I’ve been a jerk about everything. I can’t imagine how much pressure you must be under.”

She smiled sadly. “It’s hardly a normal situation.”

Drake wished he could put his arm around her, but it felt somehow inappropriate to make a move knowing she was about to get married. “Let’s get out of here,” he said suddenly. "You said you wanted to go and see the Statue of Liberty. Let's go and do it."

She opened her mouth in surprise. “But it’s way past midnight!”

He shrugged. “City that never sleeps. I have a friend who runs a tour boat company, and they owe me a massive favour.”

Val smiled, a hint of mischief in her eyes. “You know, I was explicitly forbidden from visiting any major tourist sites.” She finished her drink in a single gulp. “Let’s do it!”

Drake grinned. “I’ll send a few messages. Did you want to let your friends know you’re heading out?”

***

Feeling another rush of rebellious excitement, Val made eye contact with Hana, who quickly and discreetly stepped away from the dance floor.

“Is everything okay, Val?”

Val nodded. “I’m slipping out with Drake. I’ll meet you all back at the hotel.”

Hana smiled, but she looked slightly anxious. “You’ll be careful, right? You’ve got your phone on you?”

“Absolutely. I’ll message you when I’m on my way back to the hotel.” Val glanced over at Penelope and Kiara, who were dancing enthusiastically with a group of guys. “Will you cover for me with the others?”

Hana grinned. “Don’t worry, they seem pretty distracted." Her face became more serious. "Are you going back to his place? Do I need to be a tedious friend and give you the safe sex lecture?”

Val laughed at Hana’s earnest expression. “Hana, I know it's been a while since I last had a boyfriend, but I still remember how condoms work. Besides, we’re going on a boat ride. Nothing scandalous.” _If only she was free to do anything scandalous._ From the moment Leo abdicated, all eyes had been on her. She had to ensure that her behaviour was always impeccable.

***

A short while later, Val and Drake stood at the docks overlooking the city skyline. He looked at her curiously. “Now, I’m dying to know why you’re so eager to see the Statue of Liberty.”

She smiled. “Can’t you guess.”

He considered for a moment. “Because she symbolises freedom?”

She nodded, turning away from him to look out at the water. “Freedom is something that I’ve always wanted.” She looked back at him, meeting his eyes for a long moment. “But I’ve always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire.”

“You’re a princess. Can’t you do what you want, at least some of the time?”

She shook his head ruefully. “As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia. It’s something I’ve never been allowed to forget... No matter how badly I might _want_ to.” The chemistry she’d felt between them all evening had only increased now that they were alone together under the stars. It was obvious from the look in Drake's eyes that he felt it too.

He took a tentative step toward her. “Val…” They were interrupted by the blast of a horn. Drake grinned and waved at the approaching boat. “There’s our ride!”

***

They settled onto the private tour boat, standing together at the bow. Val turned to Drake with an impressed smile. “Part of me didn’t think you’d pull this off.”

"You didn’t think I could pull it off?" He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm actually shocked too.”

She looked at him intently. “Why are you doing this for me?”

He swallowed. “I’m doing this because… You seemed like you needed it.”

She took a small step toward him. “That’s very sweet of you. To be honest, no one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

He raised one eyebrow sceptically. “Really? Come on, you’re a princess. People must do things for you all the time. I bet guys are falling over themselves to impress you.”

She shook her head. “I mean it. I do get all of the perks that come with being royalty, but no one’s ever seen me as just… _me_. No one’s ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help.” He smiled playfully. “Do you have any other dreams?”

She laughed, the hint of a blush creeping over her cheeks. “Only being the queen that Cordonia needs.”

Suddenly, the boat slowed, and the mists of the harbour parted. In the distance, the Statue of Liberty appeared. They stood in silence together, Val’s eyes fixed on the monument.

“So,” Drake asked eventually. “What do you think?”

“It's magnificent," she said quietly. "I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer _feel_. Whether it’s ink splatters on a canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you.” 

“And?”

“And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible." She looked into his eyes and felt a fluttering sensation in her chest. "Thank you for this moment, Drake. This means more to me than you could ever know.”

“Val…” She knew that he wanted to kiss her. They were stood so close that she could smell his cologne mingled with the whiskey on his breath. With a rush of adrenaline, she closed the distance between them, gently brushing her lips against his. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, and they deepened the kiss. She could taste the whiskey as their tongues met. As they moved apart, he gently rested his forehead against hers. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you.”

She smiled. “I try.”

She looked up to kiss him again. This time it was more passionate, they pressed tightly against each other, his hands weaving through her hair. She pulled away with a small laugh. "We'd better watch the wig."

He chuckled. “I can picture the headlines: Crown Princess in wig kiss boat scandal.”

As the boat returned to the shore, she looked earnestly into his eyes. “I’m glad to have met you, Drake. I’ll never forget this night.” She wished she was free to go home with him, or to at least get his phone number. But she knew both of those things were impossible.

"I don't think I'll forget this anytime soon, either." He smiled wistfully. “Let me walk you back to your hotel. I may not be some fancy noble, but I’m still a gentleman.”

***

Hana began to feel nervous when it reached four AM and she still hadn’t heard anything from Val. Should she have let her friend go off alone with a man she’d just met?

“She should be back by now,” said Kiara, pacing anxiously. “One of us should have gone with them.”

“Constantine and Mara will kill us if anything’s happened to her,” said Penelope anxiously. “What if we get locked in a dungeon?”

“Penny, I think that might be--” 

The suite door opened, and Val stepped into the room. She was smiling dreamily, but she quickly adjusted her expression to her usual polite smile when she realised they were all staring at her. “Good evening, ladies.”

Kiara rolled her eyes. “So, you are alive.”

“I am indeed. I'm really sorry for not texting. I took too many photos, and my phone died.”

Penelope frowned. “Thanks for taking five years off all our life expectancies.”

Val smiled apologetically. “Anyway, if you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to bed.”

Kiara watched Val go with a small shake of her head, more fond than angry. “Well, I’m going to bed too. I’m catching the early flight with Val.” She smiled at Penelope and Hana. “I’ll try and get some gossip out of her on the journey.”

As Kiara closed her bedroom door, Hana turned to Penelope. “Penny…” she said thoughtfully. “I’ve had an idea, but I don’t know if it’s too risky?”

“Hmm?” Penelope asked, sipping her glass of Pellegrino.

“The Lee family doesn’t have a suitor… Neither does house Ebrim… We could invite Drake to Cordonia.” Hana laughed. “I’m not sure what my parents will make of the idea, but fortunately they’re in China.”

Penelope was clearly processing the suggestion. “Wait… Drake could be a suitor?”

Hana nodded. “Val seems to _really_ like him. I know it’s unconventional because he’s a commoner, but maybe Cordonia needs something fresh.”

“And maybe she’d choose him and not Maxwell!” Penelope blushed deeply. “I mean, maybe Drake could make her happy.”

Hana chewed her lip thoughtfully. “He won't know anything about life at court, but we can teach him.”

Penelope’s smile wavered. “Aren’t you worried about what Madeleine will think?” 

Hana sighed. She knew her girlfriend wouldn't agree with her plan. “She’ll come around, once I explain everything.”

“But how do we contact Drake?”

“That’s the problem. I guess we visit his bar again tomorrow and really hope that he’s working.”

***

Drake stared open-mouthed at Hana and Penelope. He could barely believe what they were asking. "You want me to come to _Cordonia_? But… I’m not a noble. How can I enter this competition?”

“Our families can sponsor you,” Hana explained. “Neither of us have brothers who can compete, so we’re free to sponsor whomever we choose. You’re our pick.”

He ran a hand through his hair in astonishment. "You want to sponsor _me_? Why me?"

Hana smiled kindly at him. "We’re not just doing it for you. I saw how Val looked at you last night... I’ve never seen her so happy. Honestly? I don’t want her to lose that."

"And you'd be helping me..." Penelope said sadly. She trailed off when Hana glanced at her. Drake briefly wondered what that was all about.

"How long do I have to decide?"

Hana smiled apologetically. "Not long. I'm afraid that our plane leaves in two hours..."

“Whoa! You’re moving a little fast, don’t you think?”

“No time to waste!" Penelope said earnestly. "The social season starts tomorrow."

“But I don’t know anything about life at court. I can’t waltz, or speak French…”

Hana gave him another of her reassuring smiles. “We can teach you all of that. Besides, English is the official language of Cordonia. Greek is the second, and Kiara can teach you the basics. She's a bit of a genius with languages.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “You seriously want me to compete in this human dog show?”

Hana laughed. “Maybe think of it more as _The_ _Bachelorette_.” She gently touched his arm. "I know we're asking a lot from you, Drake, and it's undeniably very short notice."

“There’ll be fun stuff too," said Penelope eagerly. "You’ll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, and lots of other cool things..." Her face fell. "Unless you'd rather stay at your job here. Those milkshakes are incredible."

Drake looked at the outside of _Smokin’ Shakes,_ then he thought about Val's face, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He took a deep breath and turned back to Hana and Penelope. “I’m probably insane, but what the hell... I’ll do it.”

"Yay!" Penelope yelled excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it PhoenixFox56 and peppermintcake :)
> 
> The line about Christmas movies about royalty being dystopian was inspired by Jenny Nicholson's hilarious Christmas Prince video.


	4. Masquerade

  
  


Val and Kiara took an early flight to Cordonia in the royal family’s private jet. They were both tired and hungover, so they spent most of the journey napping and catching up on the Cordonian news. Val spent hours daydreaming about the events of the previous evening, imagining alternate scenarios where she wasn’t a Princess, she was just Val and free to see Drake again. 

As they approached their destination, Kiara couldn’t resist turning to her friend with a wry smile. “So, what really happened with Drake, the sexy waiter?”

“He was a really nice guy,” said Val wistfully. “The kind of guy I’d…” She paused to compose her feelings. “It was a lovely evening. That’s all there is to say. Obviously I’ll never see him again.”

“Do you think he'll ever find out you’re a Princess?” Kiara asked with an amused grin.

Val kept her expression nonchalant. “Actually, I told him.”

Kiara’s eyes widened in surprise. “Val, you told him? Aren’t you worried he’ll sell the story to the press or tell all of his friends, and _they’ll_ sell the story to the press?”

Val shook her head. “Drake isn’t the type to do something like that. Besides, nothing scandalous happened.” Well, nothing very scandalous, she thought to herself. Just some slightly passionate kissing. Okay _,_ some _very_ passionate kissing for the deck of a tour boat _._ But she’d been wearing a wig. Nobody was going to recognise her. 

“Hmm,” said Kiara. “I suppose he didn’t seem like the type of guy who’d have the paparazzi on speed dial.”

“What about you and Penny?” Val asked. “Meet anyone interesting?”

Kiara laughed. “Only some arrogant guys called Dave and Dan. Still, it was a fun night.”

Val smiled wistfully. “It certainly was.” She took a deep breath as the seat belt light came on overhead. “Now, let’s get home and find me a husband.” She hoped her smile was more convincing than it felt. The fact that Kiara reached out and gently squeezed her hand suggested that it probably wasn’t. 

***

When Val and Kiara descended the plane, they were met by Mara, dressed as always in a smart, grey uniform. She greeted them with a raised eyebrow. “Your Highness, Lady Kiara, welcome home to Cordonia.”

“Hello, Mara,” said Kiara. “It’s good to see you.”

Mara smiled. “A car is ready to take us to the Palace.”

Val was adjusting a pair of oversized sunglasses, chosen to conceal her tired eyes. “Thank you, Mara.”

As they climbed into the waiting limousine, Mara turned to survey Val. “I should warn you, Your Highness, that King Constantine isn’t happy about last night’s vanishing act.”

Val shrugged, fastening her seat belt. “I’m not sure what he’s going to do about it. I’m a little too old to be grounded.”

Kiara laughed. “Plus the timing would be terrible the day before the Masquerade Ball.”

Mara sighed. “I need to remind you that it is _vital_ we know where you are at all times for security reasons. You can’t just play at being the Little Mermaid whenever you feel like it.”

“Val just wants to be part of the commoners world, Mara,” said Kiara with a smile. 

“Be that as it may, _Princess_ Valentina, you need to remember that you are Cordonia’s future. You cannot recklessly endanger yourself.”

Val nodded wearily. “I’m about to get married, Mara. Something tells me you don’t need to worry about me slipping away in New York in the future.”

Mara’s expression softened. “You just need to be conscious of your safety, Your Highness.”

“I know,” said Val quietly. “I’m sorry if I worried you, Mara.”

Mara nodded. “Yes, well, lecture over. I suspect the version you get from your father will be significantly longer.”

Val looked out of the window at the familiar Cordonian streets. “I can’t wait.”

***

Constantine’s version of the lecture lasted about half an hour: _dereliction of duty, wild inappropriateness, dangerous absconsion._ Val felt that she was being treated as if she’d attempted to carry out a bank heist rather than go out for milkshakes and dancing during her bachelorette party. King Constantine was red in the face when he finished ranting. Queen Regina sat at his side, nodding along vigorously. 

“Do I make myself clear, Valentina?” Constantine asked angrily.

Val took a deep breath and met his angry gaze. “You do, and since I’m clearly so ill-suited for the throne... I think it’s best if I abdicate.”

She managed not to laugh as her father and step-mother both turned purple with rage and horror. “You cannot be serious!” Regina spluttered. 

Val nodded solemnly. “It seems like the best course of action.” She kept her eyes on her father’s. “Leo didn’t meet your impossible standards, and obviously neither do I.”

“You would leave Cordonia without an heir in order to facilitate your own selfishness?” Constantine demanded. 

Val shrugged, feigning a bravery she definitely didn’t feel. “Not my problem.”

“Valentina!” Constantine yelled, a vein throbbing in his forehead. “Are you being serious?”

Val nodded again. “I mean, obviously the timing is a _tiny_ bit inconvenient, what with all the court and nobles gathering for the start of the social season, but I’m sure they’ll understand when you explain that I had to abdicate because I dared to drink a few milkshakes and go to a nightclub.”

“You went _where_!?” Regina asked in horror, but Constantine's eyes had narrowed.

“I take it this threat to abdicate is an attempt at humour?”

“It’s a warning shot,” Valentina replied coolly. “I will not be spoken to as if I’m a naughty child.”

“How dare you joke about the stability of Cordonia!” Constantine thundered. “You will rein in this outrageous behaviour at once and show this crown the respect it deserves.”

Val was shaking, but she kept her voice steady. “No… If I’m going to marry a man I have no feelings for after months of public scrutiny of my every move and interaction, then _you_ can start respecting _my_ commitment to Cordonia.”

“We will resume this conversation another day,” said her father angrily. “I have a meeting with the Italian ambassador.”

“No,” said Val firmly. “We will not. Because the social season begins tomorrow, and I will be far too busy trying to choose a suitable future king for Cordonia.”

She left the room without looking back, pausing briefly at the door to listen to their conversation. 

“Let us hope that a marriage to Duke Liam or Lord Neville improves her. Either would be a good influence,” said Regina darkly. Val had never liked her step-mother. _If Regina liked Neville and Liam so much, she could marry them._

***

“Wait, you didn’t say I’d be staying in a literal palace…” Drake was seriously beginning to question his impulsive decision as the Lee family limo pulled up outside the imposing Royal Palace. He _really_ didn't fancy living in a museum. 

Hana gave him a reassuring smile as they stepped out into the sunlight. “All of the major nobles live here during the social season. It makes attending the events easier. It’s nice living here isn’t it, Pen?”

Penelope just groaned. During the flight, her hangover had set in, and she’d resorted to drinking about seven cups of coffee. She’d had a caffeine crash somewhere over France.

Members of palace staff immediately approached to help with their luggage, and Hana and Penelope led Drake to a room in the East Wing. They went down so many corridors that Drake wasn’t sure he’d be able to find his way back out again. Eventually Hana opened a door, and they stepped inside. “This is you. I hope it's okay,” she said anxiously. "I'm afraid most of the larger rooms had already been allocated."

Drake looked around in astonishment. It was the fanciest room he’d ever seen. Besides the huge bed, there were numerous gilt mirrors and large portraits on the wall. A door led to an en suite that was about half the size of his entire apartment in New York. 

“It’s not as nice as my room,” said Penelope with a shrug, “but it isn’t bad.”

Hana handed Drake a key. “If you ever need anything, the Palace staff will be happy to help. You can call them from that phone. The kitchens can send up food and drinks if you ever want late night hot chocolate or a breakfast omelette.”

“Do they do whiskey?” Drake asked quietly, staring around at his surroundings with an uncomfortable feeling of awe and distaste. This was about as far away from his preferred style of decor as it was possible to get.

“Of course,” Hana replied with a smile. “I’m sure they have a range of suitable options.”

There was a knock at the door, and they all turned to it in surprise. For a brief moment, Drake hoped it would be Val. Seeing her again would remind him why he was here and make him feel less like he was on Mars. Instead, Hana opened the door to reveal a tall, blonde woman. She was strikingly beautiful, but her expression could only be described as haughty. She stepped confidently into the room, surveying the assembled group quizzically. "I saw you head this way," she explained. "I thought I'd come and join in your little party."

Drake noticed that Penelope’s eyed had widened anxiously. “I’m just going to go and check on Merlin and Morgana,” she said quickly, making a swift exit from the room. 

“Merlin and Morgana?” Drake asked in confusion, watching as the door closed behind her. 

“Her poodles,” Hana explained. She turned from Drake to the blonde woman with a smile. “Drake, this is my girlfriend Madeleine Amaranth, Countess of Fydelia. Madeleine, this is Drake Walker.”

Drake held out his hand, and Madeleine shook it, surveying him with narrowed eyes. “Who exactly are you?”

Hana frowned at her girlfriend. “Madeleine, Penelope and I invited Drake here. He’s going to represent Houses Lee and Ebrim in the social season.”

Madeleine reacted as if she’d just found out that Drake was about to perform surprise brain surgery on her. She took an alarmed step backward. “ _What?_ ”

“You heard her,” said Drake coolly. 

Madeleine stared at him as if he had three heads. “Are you a noble?”

Drake raised an eyebrow. “I was a waiter.”

“A waiter…” Madeleine repeated in astonishment, turning to her girlfriend in obvious disbelief. “Hana, did you lose your mind in New York? I’d expect this kind of nonsense from Penelope, but…”

“Madeleine!” said Hana. “I’m going to have to insist that you are polite to my guest.”

Madeleine swallowed, a hint of remorse creeping into her tone. “I apologise, Hana. I’m just confused." She turned her attention to Drake. "Mr Walker, why are you here?”

Drake shrugged. “Because Hana and Penelope invited me.”

“Yes…” said Madeleine, looking curiously at Hana, “I understand that much. What I’m asking is _why_ they invited you.”

“Because I got on really well with Val last night,” Drake explained casually.

Madeleine’s eyebrows shot up toward her hairline. “ _You_ and Princess Valentina?” She shook her head. “I always did think her taste was questionable.”

“Madeleine!” Hana said angrily.

Madeleine looked at her apologetically and sighed. “Drake, do you know _anything_ about Cordonia or life at a royal court?”

He shook his head, glaring at Madeleine. “Nope, but I think I’ll be okay. It’s hardly rocket science, surely?”

Hana nodded reassuringly. “I’m going to help Drake and so is Penelope. If you’re not going to say anything useful, Madeleine, can I suggest that you leave us to it?”

Madeleine pinched the bridge of her nose. “If you are serious about this, Hana. I think you’re going to need all the help you can get.” She took a step closer to Drake, and he felt even more like a show dog. He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. 

“What are you going to wear to the Masquerade tomorrow night?” Madeleine enquired. 

“A suit?” Drake suggested grumpily. 

Madeleine groaned. “To a costume ball?”

Hana sighed, looking wearily at her girlfriend. “Madeleine, we can find Drake a suitable outfit in the boutique. Stop trying to create problems where there aren’t any.”

Madeleine frowned in response. “It’s the opening event of the social season, Hana. The boutique’s going to be almost empty at this point.”

Drake looked between the two women sceptically. “Look, I don’t want to be dressed up like some damn doll. Besides, I’m not sure that I can afford…”

Madeleine laughed a shrill laugh. “A little doll is _exactly_ what you’re going to be, _Mr_ Walker. You have absolutely no idea what you’ve stumbled into, do you?”

Drake swallowed. “I…”

“You are competing against the crème de la crème of the Cordonian nobility. _Dukes_ , _Lords_ … and _you_ … As a bare minimum you’re going to have to be the best dressed.” Madeleine walked around him, sneering at his denim shirt and jeans. “So, _Ken_ , it’s time to…”

“I’m not staying here for this,” said Drake angrily. Shooting a brief apologetic glance at Hana, he turned and walked toward the bedroom door. “I’m going back to New York.”

“And abandoning your chance to win Valentina?” Madeleine called after him. “Our beloved Princess Barbie…” Drake paused at the door, turning back to them. Madeleine’s face lit up in a curious smirk. “So you _do_ actually like her.”

“Of course I like her,” said Drake quietly. 

“Then it’s time to play the game,” said Madeleine coolly. “Stop storming around like a petulant toddler and instead thank your lucky stars that Hana’s taken you under her wing.”

“We’re going to do this _my_ way,” said Hana, looking at Madeleine firmly. “Drake, you don’t have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“But you _will_ look like a fool if you don’t find something suitable to wear for the Masquerade,” said Madeleine sternly. 

“I don’t have much of a budget,” said Drake, ignoring Madeleine and looking at Hana uncertainly. 

“Money’s not a problem,” said Hana calmly. “Penelope and I invited you here, so we’re handling all of the expenses. I’ve made you an appointment at the boutique for tomorrow morning. We’ll find you something to wear that you feel confident in.”

***

The evening of the Masquerade, Valentina prepared in her room with help from Jessica, her stylist. The hairdresser and nail technician had already left. “Is this dress really a good choice?” Val asked doubtfully, holding up the off-the-shoulder red and gold gown.

“It’s beautiful!” Jessica said indignantly. “It’s a near perfect replica of the one worn by your ancestor Julia Everhart.”

“It seems a little revealing for the Renaissance?”

Jessica shrugged. “Well, I suppose it’s been modified to be a little more low cut.”

“Uh huh.” Val and Jessica had known each other for years. They were used to occasionally clashing over fashion choices, but Val had learnt to trust Jessica’s judgement.

“Now, stop questioning my fashion genius and breathe in,” instructed Jessia. “We need to get you into your corset.”

***

“Maxwell!”

Maxwell Beaumont turned to see Liam Rys strolling down the corridor toward him. Liam looked as confident and unflappable as ever, dressed in an ornate black and silver suit that complimented his dark hair. He hadn’t put his mask on yet. It was neatly tucked in his jacket pocket. 

“Hello, Liam,” said Maxwell cheerfully. “Long time no see.” It had been about two years since they’d last spoken at a party at Ramsford. Maxwell had spent the whole evening helping Val to avoid him.

“You look smart,” said Liam warmly. “Nice suit.”

“Yeah, well,” said Maxwell, brushing down his maroon, satin jacket, “You know what these events are like.” He studied Liam curiously. “Have you seen Val yet?”

Liam shook his head, a glimmer of self-doubt creeping briefly into his expression. “No, there was a rumour that she’d gone away for a few days.”

“Mmm,” said Maxwell.

Liam examined him thoughtfully. “You two are still close, right?”

Maxwell nodded. “Still best friends.”

“So you’ll know if she--”

“Duke Rys, Lord Beaumont, what a surprise to see you both.” Lord Neville Vancoeur swaggered down the corridor toward them. Liam and Maxwell exchanged a brief glance.

“Lord Neville,” said Liam, with a moderately sincere smile. “How are you?”

“Oh, you know. One is gratified that the social season is finally going to commence.”

“One certainly is,” said Liam politely. 

“Yeah…” said Maxwell. “Absolutely.” He wasn’t quite as good at concealing his dislike for Lord Neville as Liam was. 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Lord Maxwell, I was, I admit, surprised to see your name amongst the list of suitors. I didn’t expect a man of your reputation to consider settling down just yet.”

Liam grinned. “He has got a point, Maxwell. Why are you giving up your carefree bachelor ways?”

Maxwell shrugged self-consciously. “Oh you know, the glory of House Beaumont. All that stuff Bertrand says.” 

Neville frowned. “Why isn’t Duke Ramsford representing your house? He remains unmarried I believe?”

“Bertrand thought I was better suited to the task,” said Maxwell, shuffling from one foot to the other. “Since Val and I are such good friends.”

“Indeed...” said Neville suspiciously. “Well, may the best man win.”

“Let’s go and drink to that,” said Liam cheerfully.

***

Drake tugged uncomfortably at his collar as Hana and Penelope fussed around him. They were both stunningly dressed themselves. Hana was wearing a sparkling pink dress with a butterfly mask. Penelope’s dress was a royal blue that complimented her dark hair. Drake coughed and spluttered as Penelope squirted him with several generous sprays of an _extremely_ strong cologne. “Jesus, Penelope. I do own cologne.”

Penelope shrugged cheerfully. “This is the brand my father recommended. No harm trying it.”

“They’ll be able to smell him coming from the other side of the Kingdom,” Madeleine muttered from where she stood observing proceedings. 

“Is a mask really necessary?” Drake asked as Penelope handed him a dark green mask that matched the embroidered jacket he was wearing.

“Everyone wears them to the Masquerade,” said Hana cheerfully. “Trust me, you’ll feel much more conspicuous without one.”

Drake sighed, adjusting it into place. “And I don’t look too silly?”

“You look very handsome,” said Hana with an encouraging grin. 

“Absolutely, you look great!” Penelope agreed enthusiastically. 

Madeleine raised an eyebrow appraisingly. “Even I will admit that you look surprisingly suitable.”

“Ready?” Hana asked Drake kindly. 

Drake tried to ignore the twisting nervous sensation in his stomach. “As I’ll ever be.”

***

As she was announced into the Masquerade as the guest of honour, Val tried to work out how she felt. _Overwhelmed_? No, not exactly. She’d been attending this type of event for as long as she could remember. But still, _this_ was new. The scrutiny on her was reaching fever pitch. All eyes swivelled toward her the moment she stepped into the room, excited whispers rippling all around her.

She took her place at the front of the ballroom. Her father and step-mother were seated on a raised dais, and Val positioned herself nearby to pay her respects to the gathered nobles and suitors. She had an unpleasant, sinking feeling in her chest, but she ignored it, fixing a rehearsed regal smile on her face. Really, she wanted to dash out of the nearest exit. 

The first suitor to approach her was Kiara’s brother Ezekiel. He was extremely shy, even though they’d met on multiple occasions previously. Val smiled at him encouragingly and tried to make conversation, but it was obvious that he was glad to escape and speak to his sister. 

Lord Neville was next, and he monopolised her for at least twenty-five minutes, treating her to an extremely long and detailed story about his recent visit to England. When he finally paused for air, he looked at her smugly. “Shall we dance, Princess Valentina? **”**

Valentina smiled politely. “I’m afraid that I must greet the other guests.”

He nodded indulgently. “Of course. Well, come and find me when you’re done.” He bowed, leaving a damp kiss on her hand. 

Resisting the urge to wipe her hand on her dress, Valentina turned to greet the next suitor. Her heart jumped in her chest. “Liam…” 

He smiled warmly at her, as annoyingly handsome as he’d always been. “Val, it’s good to see you again.”

Wishing her heart wouldn’t beat so quickly, she raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Is it, really?”

He kept smiling. “I know it’s been a while…”

“Like five years?”

Liam nodded, lowering his voice. “I know that we didn’t part on good terms, but I hope that we can take this opportunity to give things another go.”

Val attempted to hide her annoyance and incredulity. She dropped her voice to a whisper to guarantee that they wouldn’t be overheard. “Liam, you broke my heart and then slept with Olivia Nevrakis a fortnight later. I don’t think that we’re going to be _giving things another go_.”

Liam remained unflustered, his eyes locked earnestly on hers. “I don’t deny my bad behaviour in the past, Val. But we were so young... A lot has changed in the last five years. _I’ve_ changed.”

“Hmm.”

He smiled the same tender smile that she’d fallen in love with all those years ago. “I don’t expect you to just take my word for it, I have every intention of proving myself to you over the coming months.” Liam glanced around them. “I care about you, Val. I don’t want to see you trapped in a loveless marriage.”

“How very altruistic of you…” said Val sarcastically. “Anyway, I ought to greet the next guest.”

Liam nodded. “I’ll see you later, Val,” he said quietly. “I hope we’ll catch up properly soon.” He kissed her hand, bowed and made his exit. 

“That sounded awkward,” said Maxwell who was next in the receiving line. 

Val sighed. “That’s one word for it.”

Maxwell held out a glass of champagne. “I got you a drink. I figured all the polite small talk would be dehydrating.” 

Val accepted it gratefully. “You really are the best.” She took a sip, resisting the urge to down the glass in a single gulp. She didn’t understand how Liam could still make her feel so flustered after all these years. _It was pathetic_ , she thought angrily. In spite of herself, she glanced over at Liam, he stood chatting to Kiara and Ezekial. She briefly caught his eye and quickly turned her attention back to Maxwell.

“I see you two are completely over each other,” Maxwell said gently.

Val sighed. “I just don’t understand what he’s up to, Max. We haven’t spoken for years, and now he’s talking about wanting to prove that he’s changed.”

“Maybe he’s sincere?” Maxwell suggested tentatively. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Maxwell quickly changed the subject. “So, how was New York? Did you go to Kismet?”

Val nodded, smiling as she thought about the events in New York. Now that she was back in Cordonia, it really did feel like another world. “Yeah, we had a really good time.”

Maxwell grinned. “You’ll tell me all about it, right?”

“Absolutely.”

He looked at her seriously for a moment. “Val, I hope this isn’t going to be too awkward? I mean, me being in the running…”

She gently touched his arm. “I’m glad, Max. You’re the only person in this stupid contest I actually trust. You can help save me from Lord Neville and Tariq when they talk too much.” She knew that she and Maxwell would eventually need to have an extremely awkward conversation about whether or not they could seriously consider getting married, but that wasn’t a conversation for the masquerade ball, or the start of the social season. _Anything could happen in the coming months._

Maxwell smiled. “I’ll have your back, don’t worry.” He glanced around. “I’d better let your next adoring fan say hello. I’ll find you later.” Maxwell gave her finger guns and a wink, heading to join the crowd. 

***

Val didn’t recognise the next man waiting to speak to her, and it threw her. Surely he couldn’t be a suitor? The only one she still had to greet was Tariq, and it definitely wasn’t Tariq. She smiled as the man bowed stiffly. It was curious. He didn’t seem entirely at ease with courtly protocol, but he was immaculately dressed in a dark green embroidered suit. His cologne was rather overpowering, as if he’d bathed in it. 

“Hello,” she said politely. “I don’t believe that we’ve met.”

“I can assure you that we have,” he said quietly. She couldn’t place his voice but it sounded strangely familiar. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to remind me,” she said apologetically. “Clearly I’m terrible at recognising people in masks.”

He smiled playfully. “It’s only been forty-eight hours. Have you already forgotten me?”

“ _Drake_?” She asked in astonishment, feeling a rush of excitement. “But _how_?”

He grinned, removing his mask, and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Hana and Penelope invited me. They’re sponsoring me…”

Val felt a rush of affection for her friends. “That’s amazing!”

“So you don’t think I’m a terrifying stalker for following you halfway around the world?”

She shook her head earnestly. “I’m really flattered, Drake. It means a lot to me that you were prepared to take a chance on all this.” She gestured around at their opulent surroundings. 

He met her eyes. “Yeah, well. We seemed to have something. I’d be a fool not to accept their offer.”

She suddenly felt _much_ happier about the prospect of the forthcoming social season. It was hard to believe that Drake had dropped everything to come to Cordonia. “How are you finding everything so far?” She asked anxiously. “I’m guessing Hana and Penny are taking good care of you?”

“They’ve been great.” He chuckled. “Even if Penelope did douse me in a year's supply of cologne.”

Val laughed. “It is a _little_ strong.”

He grinned sheepishly. “I promise I’ll wash it off before the next event.” Val smiled, and reached out to touch his hand, enjoying the shiver that ran through her at the contact. She only withdrew it when she felt her step-mother’s glare. “What is it?” Drake asked gently.

“I’m sorry, Drake,” she said wearily. “It’s this process. I have to be fair to all the suitors. I can’t be seen to show favouritism at this stage.”

Drake nodded. “I understand that.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “How are _you_ holding up? This has to be strange for you?”

Val smiled. “At a time like this, you’re asking about me? That means a lot to me, really."

***

From across the room, Maxwell and Liam watched the exchange. “Looks like _he’s_ the one to watch,” said Maxwell curiously. “I wonder who he is. Do you think he’s a suitor?”

Liam wasn’t listening, his eyes were fixed on Drake, an expression of obvious astonishment on his face. “Son of a bitch.”

“You know that guy?” Maxwell asked in surprise. “I don’t recognise him at all.”

Liam’s eyes narrowed. “If it’s who I think it is...” He lowered his voice. “I slept with his girlfriend.”

“And people talk about _my_ reputation!” Maxwell said in amusement, shaking his head. “Does he know?”

Liam finally turned to Maxwell. “God knows. He’s never exactly liked me.”

“Umm, that's not surprising if you were sleeping with his girlfriend.”

“ _Once_ ," said Liam firmly, "on a business trip, and she told me they’d broken up. I found out later that they hadn’t.”

“Ahh, I see. Awkward.” Maxwell watched uncomfortably as Val reached for the man's hand. “I’m really confused. Why is this guy, whose girlfriend you once accidentally slept with, _here?”_

“I have absolutely no idea, but I’m going to find out.” 

“Who is he?” 

“His name’s Drake Walker. From what I understood, he's a waiter.” 

“Look, this is getting weird, Liam," said Maxwell in bewilderment. "Why is a random waiter, whose girlfriend you once slept with, making eyes at Val?”

“Stop saying I slept with his girlfriend!” Liam pleaded urgently. “If Val finds out, it’ll only confirm her worst suspicions about me.”

“I’m so confused,” said Maxwell sadly, his eyes lingering on the expression of joy on Val’s face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Characters, some dialogue and the plots of the Royal Romance and The Royal Heir of course belong to Pixelberry.  
> Some names and plot references relate to The Crown & The Flame and The Royal Masquerade (also belonging to Pixelberry)  
> All though this is an AU fic there will still be spoilers for The Royal Romance and Royal Heir Series


End file.
